


Just Like Back In The Days of Old

by QueenBookBuff



Series: The Scarlet and SJ Chronicles [5]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: All of our Tomorrows Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, Music, She Belongs to Me Universe, Van Morrison, into the mystic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: It's SJ's turn to fall in love with a girl who has elements of a cheerleader from days of old. Hyde can't but recognize himself in SJ as he watches him meet the girl who will rock his world.All song Lyrics belong to Van Morrison-Into the Mystic
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, SJ and AnneMarie, Steven Hyde and Son
Series: The Scarlet and SJ Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Here we finally get to see SJ find his way to his Jackie and watch Hyde remember his past with Jackie. This was a large set up to Scarlet and Haze at Homecoming. If you loved Jackie and Hyde going to prom then the next chronicle is going to rock your world.
> 
> I love these characters and this Universe. They own my heart.
> 
> Don't forget this Jackie and Hyde starts in my She Belongs to Me series, followed by All of Our Tomorrow and now the SJ and Scarlet Chronicles
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> PS-The Chair part...... I always loved Hyde and his chair and this was my ode to that part of the show.

The Hyde house had its windows up, soaking up the fresh air, because winter was a bitch in Wisconsin and it could hit out of nowhere. Hyde was in the kitchen cooking dinner, he and SJ were the only people in the house who could cook. Jackie was useless in the kitchen, she couldn’t seem to master paying attention so things didn’t burn. He gave up trying to teach her after she nearly burnt their tattered apartment down when they were first married. Scarlet wasn’t much better, she could make the most basic of things and that was him being generous. His mood was lighter than it had been in weeks. Jackie and him were back to normal, their weekend away had been sensational, and his children had gone a week without pissing him off too much. He still had unease about this kid Scarlet was starry eyed over, but nothing had pushed him to frantic yet. Homecoming was coming up and Jackie was being super secretive about Scarlet’s dress. He had been crystal clear with Jackie about making sure it was appropriate because he simply was not going to allow his daughter’s body to be on display. Jackie, of course, had rolled her eyes and gotten a mysterious smile on her face. She had kissed her cheek and said

“Believe me, this dress is more than appropriate for your daughter and her date.

He didn’t know what the hell that meant, but for his own sanity he was choosing not to think about it.

“Fuck you, that was a foul” drifted through the window, followed by “It’s not my fault you play like a girl. I’m just playing defense.” 

Hyde didn’t even flinch at the angry words, it actually made him smile. It brought back the happy memories he still had left of the basement gang. He heard another voice say “Come on it's just a game”, and then he chuckled. The scene unfolding in his driveway was one that took place a thousand times in Forman’s driveway. A group of stupid guys who had nothing better to do than give each other shit and play some ball.

He walked over to the screen door and watched the group playing hard. SJ and Jackson vs. Liam and Will, the new generation of dumbasses as Red used to call them. They were either in his damn basement or invading Eric and Devon’s. He finally understood Red’s aggravation about having a house over run with kids.

“Damn SJ! What’s your problem?” came an agitated voice snapping Hyde back from an era long gone to one that was presently getting nasty in his drive. 

“Don’t whine like a baby Jackson. I want to win, not hold their hands.” SJ snapped at his friend.

  
  


“Come on SJ, whatever is wrong don’t be a dick to us on the court.” A second voice chripped

Followed by the third voice, “Dude, you gotta let this shit with Haze go. Don’t get physical with us because the guy you want to beat up could kick your ass into next week.”

Hyde knew his son, he could see it, the desire to unleash his frustrations on his friends, but he also watched him shut it down. These were SJ’s people, and they got more grace than anyone. He stood back and waited to see what drama would unfold.

* * *

SJ was sweaty, frustrated, and pissed his friends were playing basketball like 90 year old women. He knew he was being over the top, but he couldn’t shake his mood. After the last comment from Will he knew he was taking his anger out on his friends. 

_ “Dude, you gotta let this shit with Haze go. Don’t get physical with us because the guy you want to beat up could kick your ass into next week.” _

He wanted to punch Will and show him how he could take Haze on, and that was what he was irked about. It’s not that he couldn’t hold his own with Haze, but Haze in the end would tear him apart. He hated that if he needed to defend his sister from him, Haze could literally kill him. Everyone knew Haze boxed. Madison had an amateur boxing club, and Haze was a regular. It was widely known it wasn’t just a hobby either. He routinely boxed for money, and judging by his face, it looked like he didn’t lose often. Even more than his boxing skills, SJ recognized in Haze that he was a brawler, and if pushed he could do some serious damage. It absolutely ate at him that the guy who he didn’t want anywhere near his sister was the one guy in the whole damn school that could pound him with ease.

  
  


He took a steadying breath “Let’s stop playing ball, I’m not in the mood anymore.” His gang of friends all looked at each other, that was as close SJ was going to get to saying he was sorry. Jackson looked at SJ and gave him a withering stare, SJ was fluent in that stare. It meant come on “ _ Dude, pull it together.” _ He stared back at Jackson with _ “let's talk later” _ , and just like Eric never wanted to fight with Hyde, Jackson wasn’t going to fight SJ. There was no point. SJ wouldn’t say a damn word about what he was thinking until he wanted to. 

SJ was about to suggest they head into the house and play music in the basement. All his friends were musical in some way. SJ played the guitar, piano and could sing. Jackson played bass, Will played drums, and Liam had a kick ass voice and could play the guitar as well. Hyde had built SJ his own miniature studio downstairs years ago. It was his domain, it was where he could totally unwind and be himself. He never got the words out of his mouth, because he was distracted by his sister calling 

“Hey Guys!”

Without hesitation every guy in the driveway turned towards the voice. Jackson, Liam, and Will all loved Scarlet like she was their own sister. She had been their friend and  _ cover their ass gal _ since the first time they came over to play with SJ. For Jackson, she was his best friend second only to SJ. As for SJ, he was genetically conditioned to respond to his sister’s voice. He turned around to smile at her, and the world he knew seconds before was over. His eyes skated past his sister and fell on the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. 

* * *

Scarlet bounded up the driveway with her new friend Anne Marie. She had transferred to Madison High a month ago, and they had hit it off immediately. She had come straight to cheer practice and asked for an audition even though they were mid season. Scarlet had been impressed by her boldness and let her give it a go. She was gifted. She could tumble flawlessly, her jumps and kicks were spot on and most of all she was a flier. Scarlet was the only flier on their team, and they couldn’t do more complex routines with only one flier. Anne Marie was like a dream come true to the squad, and more than that Scarlet really liked her. She was the sass to her own sweet, and she had a brass that Scarlet admired. She was excited to have a sleepover with her. She was confident her mom was going to love Anne Marie, and well dad would just roll his eyes. She was excited to see SJ and his band of idiots standing in the drive. These were the people who loved her best, and she could be genuine with, she very much wanted AnneMarie to meet them. 

‘Hey Guys” she called. All eyes fell on her except her brother’s, his eyes were trained on Anne Marie. She stretched up, kissed SJ and Jackson the cheek, and playfully swatted at Liam and Will.

“I want all of you to meet my new friend Anne Marie. She just moved her from Chicago! I really like her so try not to be too stupid.”

SJ’s whole mouth went dry. His dad once told him that his mother could burn like a fucking Super Nova, and he finally got it. This girl…….. She was like a blaze across the heavens. On top of that he never thought he would ever see someone smaller than his sister, but this chick was easy a few inches shorter. If she skimmed past 5”1 he would be shocked. He finally tuned back in when he heard his sister say,

  
  


“and this idiot with his mouth open is my brother.”

Before his sister could introduce him, her eyes gazed directly at him and out of her heart shaped lips came an Irish accent. 

“And your name is?”

Her words beautifully floated on the fall air. They hit him in his heart so powerfully, that he felt like someone had punched him the chest.

“SJ, my name is SJ.” He fumbled out. He inwardly winced, he sounded like an idiot.

He watched her eyebrow quirk up, and that lilt in her voice answered smartly,

“What type of name is SJ? That can’t be your real name?” 

SJ felt his body start to heat at her sassy remark. Her green eyes full of something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He felt his smile widened and retorted quickly back,

“My real name is Steven James, but everyone calls me SJ.” 

“I’m not everyone, and besides I like your real name. It’s nice to meet you Steven.” 

SJ had spent most of his life so far hating his real name, and he had despaired a million times that he was named after his dad. He didn’t mind being named after his dad, the name Steven truly got under his skin, but something about the way she said made his heartbeat faster. 

Scarlet watched her brother as he weirdly attempted to flirt with her friend. SJ was a hardass. He was known for it. He had a biting sense of humor, sarcasm was his favorite form of communication, and he tended to be guarded with his feelings. He was soft with no one but her and their mom. She detected something in those eyes, she had never seen before…..a gentleness in his blue penetrating gaze. Her thoughts were interrupted by the idiots they called friends

“Steven are we going to sit here all day, or we going to go do something?” Jackson snarked

Hearing his name from Jackson wiped his attention away from the pixie named AnneMarie. He turned and glared at his oldest friend.

“Don’t make me kick your ass.” He said playfully and gave him a shove. Jackson punched him in the arm and the four friends broke into friendly fighting.

“And there they go, come on AnneMarie. All civilized conservation is done now that these four are wrestling like toddlers.”

All of them turned to watch the girls saunter in the house. Liam glanced at SJ, and whistled under his breath “Dude you have one seriously hot girl sleeping in your house tonight. Lucky Bastard.” 

“Damn, have you ever heard a voice so sexy?” was Will’s comment

SJ watched her petite body walk to some beat only she could hear, and replied back to his friends “No. I’ve never heard a voice like hers.”

His mind was already creating music for her, and his heart wanted nothing more than to hear the song that was her voice.”

From his vantage point, Hyde observed an almost shell shocked SJ watching Scarlet’s new friend walk into the house. He knew that look, it was the expression of being knocked flat by a woman. Hyde closed his eyes, SJ was going to love that girl, he could see it already. He wanted nothing more in life than for SJ to avoid the mistakes he had made. Hyde silently begged his son “Don’t be me.”


	2. No Turning Back Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like Hyde before him SJ can't get an intriguing cheerleader out of his head.

SJ couldn’t sleep, he tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn’t get AnneMarie out of his mind. His friends were right, there was an extremely hot girl sleeping in his house. He had barely glimpsed her since she and Scarlet pranced in the house. They had been holed up in Scarlet’s room, they had only come out briefly for pizza. He had been sitting with his dad joking about his mom’s lame taste in music. His mom had swatted him, and called the girls down to the kitchen. She had bounced into the kitchen, talking a mile a minute to Scarlet. He closed his eyes thinking about what should have been a meaningless moment, but was stuck in his mind, refusing to let him find sleep. 

* * *

_AnneMarie had stepped into the room on a cloud of giggles and words. Both of them talking loudly and over each other and laughing simultaneously. Scarlet finally seemed to notice that other people were in the room, she was so thrilled to have her friend over that she was like a child waiting for Christmas morning to come._

_“Daddy, you haven’t met my new friend AnneMarie, she’s from Ireland, and she just moved her, and she is a cheerleader just like me.”_

_SJ watched his dad wince, his sister could talk you blind when she got excited, but years of experience had his dad cutting her of._

_“Hello” his dad had mumbled out, followed by his mother quipping out with an eye roll,_

_“Don’t kill the girl with all your pointless conversation there, Steven. Ignore him AnneMarie, I just recently got him to form whole sentences. We are delighted to have you over, Scarlet has said lovely things about you.”_

_AnneMarie had turned on him with her magical voice full of sass and said, “Oh, named after your father, you are then. I’m sure he doesn't go by a silly name.”_

_His father had started laughing almost choking on his beer. “Well AnneMarie, I hate to tell a woman she is wrong, but you are. Silly you may suppose, but I go by Hyde. Only Scarlet’s mom calls me Steven.”_

_He had smirked at her and raised his eyebrow in the way he did when teasing._

_AnneMarie had gone bright red and with deep embarrassment replied “I am so sorry Mr. Hyde. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”_

_SJ felt bad for her. She looked like she wanted to die on the spot. He instinctively reached out to touch her and offer comfort. He felt the need to put her at ease._

_“Don’t let him get to you. He is teasing.” Touching her was a mistake because her skin felt like silk, and he damn near got hard in the middle of his kitchen. Could there be anything more mortifying then getting turned on in front of his family? On top of it his dad was watching him like a hawk for some reason._

_For once, he was actual glad his father stepped in. “AnneMarie don’t worry about it. SJ is right, I am teasing you. Please call me Hyde. There is no need for the Mr.”_

_He patted her head, grabbed his pizza and pushed out of the room._

_Before he could say a word, Scarlet grabbed the mortified AnneMarie and pulled her back to her room._

* * *

SJ sighed heavily, that one nothing moment had him on fire. Everything about her simply seemed to make his body more aware. He felt stupid. He was long past being dopey about girls. He had lost his virginity when he was 14, and he had no shortage of girls who were willing to fill his time or go out with him. Like his dad before him, girls seemed to find his edge sexy, and he wasn’t complaining, but right now he felt like a young idiot who decided he really liked a girl for the first time.

He glanced at the clock, it was 2 AM. There was no way he was getting to sleep anytime soon. It was time to pull out the only thing that soothed his soul and that was to play music. The best thing his dad had ever given him was turning the basement into his own private music studio. When he played his guitar or the piano, he could get a handled the thoughts he kept close to his heart. Music was how he expressed himself, and it was the one thing he and his father were completely in harmony about. They both loved music, and his dad actually got this was one of the ways he let out his frustrations and emotions. He felt so many things that he could never get out, but when he played it just flowed out of him. 

SJ hopped out of bed, soundlessly opened his bedroom door, and softly ambled down the hall towards the stairs. A voice called out to him,

“SJ are you okay?”

He rolled his eyes and imagined he should have known better. His dad could hear a ninja in the night. He was the lightest of sleepers, and even a creak woke him up. It made it almost impossible to sneak in after curfew, though Lord knew he had attempted.

“Yeah Dad, I’m okay. I can’t sleep. I’m going downstairs to play for a while.”

Hyde listened to his son pad off. He was tempted to get up and try to talk to him. He knew what the problem was, it was that little imp of girl down the hall in Scarlet’s room. Despite the desire to try to talk to SJ, he had two fundamental problems.

    1. He didn’t know what the hell he would say. How do you say to your son, _“Good Luck. You are screwed. That girl is going to be your whole world”_



  * _SJ would die on the spot if Hyde tried to talk to him._



He would let it go for now, and nag Jackie tomorrow to check in on SJ. That boy could keep nothing from his mother. That thought had him pulling her close and inhaling her scent like he had for years. He never stopped being grateful for her, and the love she gave him. He felt her stir, and he rubbed her back, hoping she would fall back to sleep. 

“Steven? Are you okay?” She whispered sleepily into the dark room. 

Hyde pulled her even closer and whispered into her hair,

“I’m fine. Everything is just fine Doll.” And it was, life was damn near perfect. 

* * *

SJ settled himself down in his favorite chair to play guitar in. It was a beat up, trashy, white, and horrible scuffed decades old kitchen chair. His Uncle Eric had brought it over a few years ago, and gave it to his dad. It had been the strangest thing, the minute his dad laid eyes on it, SJ knew it was oddly important to his dad. His Uncle had looked at his Dad and said,

_“Mom was going to throw it away, but I thought maybe it should come live in your basement. I mean it's your chair.”_

Uncle Eric had looked at his dad like the chair had some deeper meaning, and his dad had hollered for his mom, who had a very similar reaction. As soon as she saw it, a huge smile had come over her face.

_“Steven! It's your chair. Oh! My goodness, I never thought I would see it again.”_

So down in the basement it went, and now it was the chair he sat in when he was playing his guitar. It fit his back perfectly, and allowed him to support his guitar comfortably. It was his favorite chair in the whole basement, and every time his mom came downstairs and saw him sitting in it, she got the sweetest smile on her face. The only time he didn’t sit in it was when his dad came down to talk to him. His dad had never said a word about it, but SJ always got up immediately and sat on the couch next to the chair. He didn’t know how he knew, but he would have bet his guitar that his Dad wanted to sit the chair, that it meant something to him. 

Whatever this chair symbolized to his dad, it brought out the guy that was reserved solely for his mom. One time he had come down the stairs to find his dad in the chair, with his mom snuggled on his lap. His dad had one foot on the rickety table that sat in the middle of the room, the chair was slightly tipped back and his mother had looked exactly like Scarlet. Both of them at that moment looked years younger, and he knew that chair represented something that was them. Watching them like this, he had understood with perfect clarity what his Uncle was always talking about…. This was the famous Hyde and his Doll. This was the couple that had been in love since they were children. 

As he began to tune his guitar, he found himself thinking about AnneMarie sitting on his lap while he sat in the chair. The mere thought of her sitting on his lap compelled his heart to speed up. He shook his head, w _hat was wrong with him? She was just another pretty girl, he had seen plenty of pretty girls before._ As soon as the words “ _Just another pretty girl”_ left his brain his heart yelled _“Liar”_ there was nothing “just” about her. She was fucking stunning, and he felt like he had been hit by a lightening bolt. This was not helping his cause. If he kept thinking about how beautiful she was, he was never getting any sleep. Because no one was awake and couldn't possibly hear him, he decided to play “Into the Mystic”

Like Hyde, SJ was a softie and romantic at heart, though both would have suffered the pain of death before admitting it. He closed his eyes, and started strumming out the chords. He let the music pour over him, and give life to emotions that he couldn’t put into words himself. Like always, SJ lost himself in his greatest love, the power of music. The song was vibrating in his soul, and he needed to let it out, so he began to sing. SJ had an incredible voice. It was rough with musicality and to hear him sing and play his guitar was to hear his soul. He didn’t know it but, he had an audience, and she was falling in love with the SJ that no one knew but Scarlet and his mother. 

_“We were borne before the wind_

_Also younger than the sun_

_Ere the bonnie boat was won_

_As we sailed into the mystic_

_Hark, now hear the sailors cry_

_Smell the sea and feel the sky_

_Let your soul and spirit fly into the mystic_

_And when that foghorn blows_

_I will be coming home_

_And when the foghorn blows_

_I want to hear it_

_I don't have to fear it and I want to rock your gypsy soul_

_Just like way back in the days of old_

_And_ _magnificently we will flow into the mystic_

_When that fog horn blows_

_You know I will be coming home_

_And when that fog horn whistle blows_

_I got to hear it_

_I don't have to fear it and I want to rock your gypsy soul_

_Just like way back in the days of old_

_And together we will flow into the mystic_

_Come on, girl_

_Too late to stop now”_

He played the last chord and his heart literally almost stopped when he heard,

“Oh, please don’t stop. That was beautiful.”

SJ shot out of his chair and spun around. His face went beet red and mortification filled every pore of his body. There AnneMarie sat on the second landing of the basement stairs with her hair, a riot of red messy curls, green eyes sparkling and somehow looking cute and delicious at the same time in her pajamas. Observing her all mussed up was an instant turn on. Between his attraction to her and being embarrassed as hell, his response to her was less than friendly.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? ” He roared. 

SJ instantly felt like a dick as he watched horror crawl across her face. Her white creamy skin went so red it matched her hair. AnneMarie shot up off the stairs so fast in an effort to get away from her own embarrassment, that instead of escaping she tumbled down the stairs. 

“FUCK!” SJ shouted. He dropped his guitar to the ground and raced to the bottom of the stairs where a heap of red curls now laid. His hands pulled her up quickly, had her up in his arms instantly, and over to the couch before AnneMarie could even decide if she was hurt. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Are you okay? Is anything hurt? Oh, God, I am so sorry.” SJ rambled as his eyes roamed over her looking for injuries. 

AnneMarie literally wanted to die, by the time her visit with the Hyde family was over, they were going to think she was nuts. She had insulted the dad, wandered the house in the middle of the night in search of sound she heard in her dreams, spied on Scarlet’s incredibly hot brother, and now fell down the stairs. He was studying her frantically. She wanted to disappear. She closed her eyes in an impracticable attempt to see if this was a bad dream and would all go away.

SJ watched her eyes flutter close, and shot over the edge in panic. Between her not responding to his frantic questions, her eyes falling shut, he was fairly sure she must be hurt badly. Just like his father, when he was panicking his tone got sharp. He snapped his fingers in her face and yelled,

“Oh no you don’t! Open those damn eyes!”

AnneMarie’s eyes opened, and felt the need to deal with her embarrassment by getting snippy in defense. 

“Will you stop shouting at me? First you caused me to fall down the stairs and now you are yelling at me.”

Her voice was so stern that SJ was temporarily stunned by her school teacher tone he didn’t say anything, but then it occurred to him she had totally blamed him.

“Hey! I didn’t make you fall. No one told you to come down here and it’s hardly my fault you are clumsy”, he retorted

Her mouth dropped open. Was this jack ass suggesting she was clumsy? She was a freaking cheerleader and a dancer. Hell, her room was packed full of trophies from winning Step Dancing Competitions. She was completely and totally offended. 

“Take that back, you bleeding bastard! Bugger Off” she shouted.

When she yelled her Irish accent became thicker, and to SJ it was the most beautiful sound on earth. He couldn’t help but grin, despite the fact he was just called a bastard and what he was pretty sure was a subtle way of telling him to fuck off. AnneMarie took one look at that grin and thought he was making fun of her. She popped up on her feet to only detect shooting pain flow through her right ankle. 

She yelped, and crumpled back to the couch. Her whole face folded up in pain and SJ had a hold of her in seconds. 

“Hey there firecracker, take it easy.” He soothed as he gently lifted her injured ankle.

He looked into her face, and her eyes were watery with pain. SJ experienced something his father had been experiencing since he found a six year old Jackie with a skinned knee, a need to instantly fix whatever was causing pain to the person he felt an undeniable connection to. Her tears did him in immediately.

“I’m so sorry, I shouted at you. I was really surprised to find you down here. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

AnneMarie looked at his soft eyes full of agony that he had caused her hurt, and she couldn’t stay angry at him. She wanted to tell him so badly that his voice was the most intense thing she had ever heard, and that it made her actual feel like the music was talking solely to her. Even though he didn’t know she was there, she was certain in her heart that the song had been for her. Still, she had been somewhere she wasn’t invited, and she had been taught better than that. Her behavior would mortify her Father.

“I’m sorry that I listened to what was private.” She softly whispered. Then, because her heart wasn’t formed to be anything but honest, and she didn’t have a fake bone in her body, she told him the truth. 

“I’m not sorry I heard it though, because it was the amazing.” 

SJ was taken aback by her compliment and was about to thank her when she blew out a frustrated blow of air. 

“No, that isn’t the right word. It was _draíochta.”_

Listening her speak whatever she said was freaking sexy. She was looking directly at him with those fairytale eyes, and it was doing things to him that he couldn’t find words for. 

“I don’t know what that means.” he replied

“Irish it is for magical. Your music is magical. If we were home, the fairies and the little people would come to listen.”

SJ was speechless. No one had ever given him such a compliment. He was exhilarated and embarrassed simultaneously. 

“Thank You, Doll, now let's get you some ice. I can’t stand to see you in pain.”

SJ didn't it realize he said it, but he had just called AnneMarie...... Doll. His heart was already Gone.

* * *

SJ and AnneMarie had not been quiet in their little escapade and as was his history Hyde woke at the sound of anything. A life of abuse as a child made it hard for him to sleep deeply. It was his mind and body’s instinct to quickly come awake to defend himself. Despite years of safety, he couldn’t escape the habit of jerking awake, and his overprotective nature didn’t help the situation.

He had heard the girl yelp when she fell, and his son had his booming voice when he yelled and that girl was like his wife. Slight she might be, but loud she was, so he had heard it all. He had flown down to the top of the basement stairs quickly, ready to deal with injury and find out why the fuck she was down there with his son. Hyde would tell Jackie later that he didn’t know what stopped him, but he hesitated and watched the whole scene go down. 

He felt a million worries as he watched his son fight with the fireball of a cheerleader. He couldn’t help but think of Jackie. Nothing brought softness to Hyde’s heart faster than thinking of his Doll when they were younger. Listening to them go from bickering to his son becoming gentle and soft caused his heart to clutch. SJ was soft with no one but his sister and Jackie, and to hear him take that tone with someone else, told Hyde that this girl was already important, even if SJ didn’t know it himself.

He suddenly felt old watching his children find their hearts in someone else. The part that caused his heart to wrench the most was hearing SJ call AnneMarie his Doll. He knew in that one word SJ would never be the same again. Hyde Men fell hard but they only fell once, and yet again it was a cheerleader and a boy who just needed someone to love him best. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used several personal elements in this story. As I have mentioned in previous notes my Grandfather was Irish and a large portion of my family still lives back in Ballyhaunis. I have spent quality time with my Irish family that immigrated as well.
> 
> All references to Irish slang, the different cadence in sentence structure is based off my actual family. I don't want anyone to think I am using stereotypes or just threw something out there. The name AnneMarie is after my beloved cousin (AnneMarie Waldron-MacDonald) whose Irish Heart is one that can't repressed. 
> 
> Again, all music lyrics belong to Van Morrison/Into the Mystic 
> 
> I know there is not a ton of Hyde and Jackie in this one but I needed to set up SJ and AnneMarie. Hyde and Jackie will have larger parts in the upcoming Chronicle.


End file.
